Leopold's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Nothing sisters love more than playing with their doll-sized brothers. Eh, it's better than Blinks.


**Leo's turn! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Jar Jar and Eenus laughed under their breath as Jar Jar pulled out a cell phone and dialed in some numbers, holding the phone to his ear.<p>

"_I don't like children, and I don't like aliens neither!"_ On the other end, Mr. Oldman answered his phone and said, "_Hello?"_

"'Ello-sa! Di' you-sa remember ta drinks your milk-sa?"

"_Eh, did I-sa remember to-sa who-sa what-sa?"_

"You. Sa!"

"_Mmme-sa, what?"_

"WHO'S THERE? !" Eenus yelled.

"_Nnn, I'm Mr. Oldman!"_

"Oldman who?"

"Why-sa huh you callin' me?"

"_Nnn, but I didn't call. You called me."_

"You-sa have-a da wrong numbah."

"_No, you have-a da wrong numbah, and your vocabulary seems inaccurate."_

"Don'-sa fo'get ta drink yo' milk!"

"_Mmm, but what happened to our discussion of who's here and your vocabulary? Hello? You have the wrong number!"_

Jar Jar hung up and he and Eenus began laughing.

"Oh, just wonderful, you two." Darkrai said, disbelievingly. "Now, can we just finish with these guys' nightmares? I'll do the stupid one next." With that, he gave Leopold Anderson a nightmare.

_Inside his nightmare, Leo awakened to find himself in total blackness. "W-Where am I?" he asked himself. "Guys?"_

"_Huhuhuhu huhu…"_

"_Uh…"_

"_WHO'S THERE? !"_

"_EEP!" Leo leaped. Just then, some enormous grinning teeth appeared in front of him and he could plainly see Cheshire's form in the darkness. "Ch-CHESHIRE!" Leo quavered at seeing the humongous form of his sister's shadow as it reached out and wrapped its right hand around him. He soon opened his eyes and the darkness cleared, and Leo found himself hanging by his shirt from Cheshire's fingers in a huge bedroom._

"_Hello, Little Leo."_

"_AAHHH!" he screamed at the sight of a gigantic Danika, Cheshire holding him to her face._

"_How's my little doll-sized brother doing?" she asked, smiling as she poked her fingers at him._

"_H-Hey! Stop it! Don't touch me!"_

"_Aw, but you're so adorable when you squirm around like that." She said, holding him in her left hand and petting him with her right._

"_Let me go! Stop touching me! Steve, help!"_

"_Hey. Wanna see what I bought at the fair?" she asked, taking him over to a cage._

"_Huh?"_

_As he was held over the cage, he looked below to see it was filled with mini dinos._

"_D-Dinos? !"_

"_Yeah! These things aren't easy to find either. I was thinking you could play with them."_

"_No! Please! I'll do anything!"_

"_Can you get this hillbilly to stop bugging me?" she asked, turning to face the hillbilly._

"_Huhu. You're a purdy one, too."_

"_Hey! Stay away from my sister!"_

"_Only if ah get a knock-knock joke. PLEASE tell me a knock-knock joke!"_

"_Uh…knock-knock?"_

"_Who's there? !"_

"_ME! ! I JUST WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_AAHHH!" With that, the hillbilly went crazy and started running around the house, knocking over everything._

"_That's it, you're sleepin' with the dinos." With that, Danika dropped her brother in the dino cage, and he looked in terror as several t-rexes approached him snarling._

_He gulped. "D-Don't worry, Leo. Just think about that stupid kids' show about dinosaurs and everything will be fine. Huh?" He then looked outside and watched Scarlet walk by, holding Yang's hand._

"_Boy, Yang, you're a lot better than that pest, Leo could ever be."_

"…_Eh. I'm over her, anyway." Leo said._

_He then noticed Katie walk by with Infinity. "Let's go to the beach and make out!"_

"_NOOOOO!"_

"NOOO!" Leo exclaimed, waking everyone up.

"LEO! ! !" Matt exclaimed.

"What the-Eww!" Jeremiah groaned, noticing they were lying in drool.

Leo then noticed the waterfall coming from his mouth. "Oh, sorry, guys." He said, wiping it off. "Sometimes, I sleep so hard. But what I wanted to say was DON'T EVER SHRINK ME AND FEED ME TO DINOS PLEASE! !"

"Okay, okay, can we just go to bed?" Matt asked.

"Wanna get in with us?" Elijah asked.

"OKAY!" With that, Leo shot into bed with them, squishing Matt even more.

"Ergh! Maybe I need to shrink. Okay, good night, guys." With that, the four benders went back to sleep, all in one matt.

Darkrai and Eenus stuck their heads out from behind the wall again. Darkrai sighed. "Let me guess…" As if on cue, Jar Jar was in the dumpster again, singing with the talking milk bottles.

"I-sa need a mouthy. A baby to dowsi. I-sa miss mah cow."

"_But she hit the plough."_ The bottles sang.

"JAR JAR!"

"Boo-loo-LEEP!"

"Jar Jar, just… stop it."

"Aw… I-sa just want-a play wit' da little Leo."

"Play with him later. Let's just scare this last one and get it over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, it's Matt's Nightmare, then on to the next guys. Laters.<strong>


End file.
